fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fan11/Previews/Union Games
We'll be adding teasers almost every day up until April 14. Day 1 The teaser starts with a black screen. We hear the beginning of the Super Mario theme, but each note sounds like a western whistle. The black screen fades out. We see Mario, Toad, and Luigi walking through a desert, towards a Wild West town. Mario is dressed up as a cowboy. We can see a revolver on his belt. Toad is wearing a brown vest and a cowboy hat, with a red bandana covering his mouth. Luigi is dressed up as a bartender, holding a bottle in his hand. All of them have a serious look on their face. As they get closer to the town, we can see why. It's Bowser, who is also wearing cowboy attire. Behind him is Peach, who is stuffed into a wagon by Koopas wearing cowboy hats. Bowser hand signals them and the Koopas move off. Mario tries to run towards the wagon, but Bowser steps in front of him, blocking him. He then pulls out a revolver. In retaliation, Mario and Toad do the same, while Luigi positions himself, prepared to throw his bottle at Bowser. Bowser and Mario look at each other. Bowser fires his revolver, but Mario dodges it. He dashes forward, firing a shot. Bowser barely dodges it and runs behind a building. Luigi and Toad start following Mario. Bowser fires more shots, which all miss. Mario fires back. A bullet hits the Koopa King's shell, but does no damage. Angered, Mario looks at Luigi and Toad, who understand what Mario is planning to do. Eventually, Mario's gang chases Bowser into the center of town. Surrounding and walking around him, Toad, Mario, and Luigi are all aiming their weapons at Bowser. Bowser simply laughs. A Clown Car suddenly falls from the sky and lands on the ground near Bowser, sending Mario's gang backward. Bowser gets into the Clown Car and flies away, laughing all the while. The screen fades to black. Day 2 The teaser starts with static, which slowly fades. We now see Spawning Grounds from Salmon Run, with four Inklings running around the map, shooting Salmonids and collecting eggs. The static appears again, then fades out. The map has changed. It looks very similar to Spawning Grounds but overall looks larger in size. We see eight Inklings this time, rather than four. Each have the same ink color and are shooting Salmonids. The static appears yet again, then fades. We see a shot of what appears to be a large, grassy, and mountainous plateau. We see tentacle statues around, some damaged and fallen, some still standing. The static appears for the final time before the screen turns black. Day 3 The teaser starts with a front shot of a saloon door. It is suddenly kicked open by Topper, revealing the Broodals. The scene quickly cuts to Nabbit, holding a burlap bag filled with coins, running on a moving train, then to Tatanga hovering above a barn in his spaceship, then to Bowser lying unconscious on The Moon, and finally to the Koopalings walking through a dark mineshaft. The logo is revealed. Day 4 The screen is simply pitch black. Mysterious Voice: "The dreadnaught is ready to be launched, sir!" Mysterious Voice 2: "Good. It's about damn time we get this thing flying. Soon... Infinion and Xenone's power will be ours. Then we shall use it to create a new, untainted universe." Mysterious Voice 2 cackles and the teaser ends. Day 5 We see a view of Popstar, which then zooms into Dream Land. Kirby is having a picnic with his friends, which include Bandana Dee, Burning Leo, and Blade Knight. They're carrying food and drinks, then sit down and begin to feast. Suddenly, a giant vortex opens in the sky and begins sucking Dream Land in. We see Whispy Woods, pulled from its roots, get sucked into the portal. Then the Halberd and Meta Knight. Even King Dedede's Castle gets sucked into the portal, pulled from the ground. Bandana Dee plucks his spear into the ground and holds on tight, but it ultimately fails and he is sucked in. Dozens of familiar Kirby enemies and bosses, such as Burning Leos and Waddle Dees, are seen also getting sucked into portal. Finally, Kirby is the last one to enter the vortex. Day 6 The teaser starts with the song "Inkoming" by Wet Floor. We get a shot of a spawn pad. An Orange Inkling Boy emerges, carrying a hammer with two stamps on each end. We then see gameplay of this hammer. The Inkling Boy swings his hammer from left to right, much like a brush. Not only does it cover a small area in front of the Inkling, but it also sends out an arc of ink that leaves a small trail behind it. We then see the Inkling Boy slam the hammer on the ground, creating a small explosion, which splats two enemy Inklings. Suddenly, the Inkling Boy sends out a drone and becomes idle, sitting down with the drone's controller. We see him control the drone and shoot ink out from above. The drone fires out spurts of ink, also fires out explosive missiles. While this is happening, an Octoling Boy sneaks up behind the Inkling and splats him, also destroying the drone in the process. The teaser turns to black. Day 7 Day 8 A candle, standing on a wooden table, lights up a dark room. Suddenly, the camera zooms onto the burning flame. Black eyes with white pupils suddenly appear on the flame and stare at the camera. The camera zooms out to its original position, and we can see more flames of varying colors light up in the background. Day 9 The teaser begins with a birds-eye view of New York City. Suddenly, the vortex we saw in Day 5's teasers appears again. Kirby, his friends, his enemies, and other parts of Dream Land are launched out of the vortex. We see them begin to slowly shrink as they fall through the atmosphere. Meta Knight tries to fly back into the vortex, but the Halberd comes out and crashes into him, forcing him down. King Dedede, spotting his hammer, tries to float toward it, but is suddenly hit by one of his Waddle Dee servants. We also see Whispy Woods come out, pulled from its roots. Numerous Kirby enemies are seen clinging to it. An extremely shrunken Kirby crashes into one of the sidewalks of the city. When he gets up, a giant cockroach approaches him. The teaser turns to black. Category:Fan11 Showcase